


And Their Capital Is Slasharion

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Double Drabble, Fourth Wall, Gen, Genderswap, Male Protagonist, Meta, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-21
Updated: 2010-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Poking fun at fans. No real offense meant.</p>
    </blockquote>





	And Their Capital Is Slasharion

**Author's Note:**

> Poking fun at fans. No real offense meant.

'Why don't you explain the logic to me, Spock, you're a Vulcan.' McCoy stood with his hands on his hips, glaring at Spock, who was running his fingers along the screen showing McCoy's own medical chart.

'Firstly, doctor, I feel I should point out that my being a Vulcan does not logically translate into there being a decipherable thread of logic in the actions of others. Secondly, I believe the biological changes made on your body were intended to enable you to bear the God-King's son as his divine consort. So much is obvious from the fact that the aliens who captured you have been telling us so all along. I see no logical reason to doubt them.'

'The God-King being Jim.'

'The God-King being Jim.'

'That's idiotic!' McCoy spat. 'First of all, my body's not their goddamn playground! Secondly, it's not like we don't have perfectly good uterine replicator technology available - assuming I wanted to donate my genes to please their whims!'

'I believe it would go against their code.'

'What is this, the planet of superstitious idiots with too much volatile tech in their hands?'

'I thought I told you, doctor,' said Spock. 'The planet is called Fanfictia.'


End file.
